Pollux
The Pollux (ポルックス porukkusu), formerly the Gemini Red, is one of two guest fighters from the relatively obscure arcade shmup Gemini Wing, the other being the Castor. A long time ago, in [[History|''Xeno Fighters R's early versions (''V.A.F. Squadron)]], the two Gemini Wing ships were playable, called Gemini Blue and Gemini Red. Their weaponry in those early versions were completely original, soon becoming the weapon sets of the Phyxius and Zaiva respectively. The Gemini Blue and Gemini Red make a return in Xeno Fighters R with names from the twin brothers in Greek and Roman mythology associated with the Gemini constellation. They were given weaponry based on attacks found in Gemini Wing. The Castor and Pollux are the only ships whose main shot is never upgraded when you collect powerups. To offset this, the subweapons of these two ships are quite powerful, although some of them are rather awkward to use. The Gemini Wing ships are also the only ships (so far) that have a dual-bomber system. Description The Pollux is slower than the Castor. However, its subweapons pack a significantly larger punch. Unlike the Castor's subweapons, which are based on Gunball Powers, the Pollux's subweapons are based on Gemini Wing boss attacks. The Pollux's main shot is slightly faster in firing rate. Another big difference is the Pollux uses either its Laser weapon or Missile weapon at any one time (the Castor uses both at the same time). Weapon array Laser weapon Cyclopean Laser: Fires a supremely powerful laser beam, based on the primary attack of the Stage 2 boss, Twin Cyclops. The laser beam pierces enemies and deals tremendous damage at full power. However, this weapon is very awkward to use. It fires straight ahead when the Pollux is not moving horizontally. When moving side to side, however, it fires in 45-degree diagonal directions depending on the horizontal movement. Mastering this awkward subweapon means wielding one of the most powerful subweapons in the game. Missile weapon Bubble Mine: Based on the attack by the Stage 1 Green Walrus Boss, bubbles are released from the Pollux. The slowly float up the screen. They explode when they collide with an enemy or after a set amount of time. When they explode, a all-direction burst of fire is released. This weapon is extremely effective against popcorn enemies, but almost ineffective against large enemies, unless the bubbles themselves hit the enemies. Bomber Dual Gunball Type 2: Deploying this bomber while holding down the Shot button releases a Wide Beam, which extends the full width of the screen and sweeps upwards quickly. Not a particularly powerful Bomber, but its quick deploy time makes it an effective panic bomb. With a neutral press of the Bomb button, a Swinging Fire Bar is unleashed. This is a very powerful swath of flame that deals catastrophic damage to anything it touches. It lasts for a significant amount of time as well. When the Swinging Fire Bar is active, the Pollux's subweapons are disabled; only its main shot is active. The Pollux is also vulnerable from the sides, as the firebar only protects a 90 degree arc in front of the ship. A Gunball icon denotes what type of Bomber is active. Slaves Standard Raiden F: This is the standard Slave type used in the Raiden Fighters games. Unlock requirements Clear Stage EX-1 (Gemini Canyon) using the Castor. Category:Fighters Category:Guest Fighters